Keystone Angels
by Qualapec the She-Wolf
Summary: During a dream, Bo nearly walks off a bridge. The next night he wakes up screaming in pain. He doesn't know it yet but he is at the center of an ancient war between hunters and hunted. And the truth behind his visions darker than anyone could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or anything else that anybody could sue me for. I own nothing.

Keystone Angels

He ran through the shadows. Wisps of light danced here and there. The run was almost instinctive, like he knew where he was going. He wasn't even fazed by the fast paced sprint he was managing. Jumping over something he couldn't see he fled even farther into the shadows. Up ahead a brilliant red light dazzled his attention, calling him like a moth to a flame. He ran up to it, studying it immensely, it was a bright red bonfire. Although he felt no heat, but a cold chill.

VVVVV

Sherrif Rosco P. Coltrane had seen some things in his day, even when he was an honest cop. But this topped it all.

Bo Duke stood on the edge of the bridge. Balancing on top of the railing with almost inhuman capabilities. He stared down at the raging rivers with emotionless eyes. Rosco's first thought had been Bo Duke was gonna kill himself. The honest cop inside him told him to do something, _anything_. His mind was going as fast as it could asking again and again. Why would Boregard Duke come out here in the middle of the night intent on killing himself? Why did he not even acknowledge Enos's requests for him to get down so they could talk it over? Lord, it was like he was a zombie or something.

The Dixie horn snapped Rosco out of his thoughts, few they may be. Daisy was first out of the passengers' seat, "Bo!" She cried, to her cousin, illuminated on the bridge by the police spotlight. The brunette was about to run up to him but Luke grabbed her. Rosco didn't hear was the elder cousin said to her. At a brisk walk they came over to Rosco.

"What's goin' on?" Luke asked worriedly. Rosco may have been a "dipstick" as Boss had put it on so many occasions but even he could figure that out.

"What do you think it looks like?" The sheriff replied intensely, "He's gettin' ready to jump."

"That don't make sense!" Luke hissed, "He was just fine at dinner. I would have known if something was off…Let me talk to him."

"I'm not stopping you."

VVVVV

The more intensely the red flame burned the colder Bo became. Then the violent sound of a woman's screaming entered his ears! He couldn't make out the words, couldn't even tell if there were any words. Then from the fire, something jumped out at him! Whatever it was it was far from blessed with human form. Its long, icy claws, gripped Bo, restricting any possible fighting. Tentacles of fire wrapped around down his forelegs. The monstrous beast opened it's jaws for a bite Bo knew would be fatal.

But he wasn't struggling, wasn't fighting against it. He knew this would be his death but he didn't fight it.

VVVVV

Luke eased his way out to Bo, his shadow intense against the background of black behind him and Bo. The police light was like a stagelight, focusing on the two characters in the scene, and leaving only to the imagination what lay beyond. Problem was that Luke knew what lay beyond the light. The river's roar told him what was in the darkness.

_A fall…a long fall with rocks at the bottom and raging rapids to carry the body away. Not to be seen again till he reaches Chickasaw…_

He shook himself free of the thought, he couldn't get overwhelmed now. "Bo…" he said softly, "Bo…don't do this, whatever your problem we can get it fixed Please just tell us, there's gotta be something we can do. Come down and we can talk it over." He was painfully creeping his way towards Bo, trying not to crowd him out so much he'd jump. "Bo, please, I love you like a brother…don't do this to me. Don't do this to Daisy. Please, Uncle Jesse'd be heartbroken if you jumped. We all would."

He was almost within distance now, just a couple more seconds and he'd be able to reach his cousin.

VVVVV

Its icy jaws bit down on Bo's neck and shoulder, the length of the bite going down to the middle of his ribcage. He screamed in agony, it was as though this creature was pumping quicksilver into his veins. The icy chill shook him to the very bone, and it spread through his whole body. His inability to fight was made worse by the numbing cold.

If he wasn't already dead and in hell, he would be soon.

VVVVV

Suddenly, Bo tilted foreword ever so slightly, initiating the fall into oblivion. Luke shot out, adrenaline surging through his veins as he caught his cousin's waist and slammed him down to the ground, away from the edge of the bridge. Enos, Rosco, and Daisy dashed over to the duo. Both still on the ground from shock. Luke glanced down, Bo had a look of complete terror and surprise on his face. As if he hadn't a clue why he was there in the middle of the night, near the edge of a bridge with his cousin's arm draped around him in a rather embarrassing way.

The adrenaline died down and Luke started to cry, "What the hell were you thinking…" He breathed to Bo, "Why…"

Daisy dropped to her knees and slapped Bo's face with a ferocity that made Luke twitch. Tears of anger and worry slipped from her eyes as she then threw herself on her cousin and hugged him. Bo put a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"What were you thinkin' Bo…" Enos stayed standing, but was clearly relieved, as was Rosco.

"Yeah, what were you thinking!"

"W-what are ya'll talkin' about?" Bo looked at all of them with truly puzzled eyes.

Luke met his puzzlement, "You mean you don't remember nothin' that just happened?"

"Well, I remember falling to the ground with you, then Daisy slapping me…"

VVVVV

They all met back at the Duke farm, Luke explaining what had happened. Bo was completely shocked, all of this new to him. "Uncle Jesse, I told you I didn't try to kill myself," He tried to convince his uncle, who was standing up with Rosco. Enos, Bo, Luke, and Daisy were all sitting down at the table.

Rosco was still glaring at him, Bo didn't know if it was from worry or something else, "I'm just telling you like I saw it. First you run out in front of my squad car. I followed you to make sure you weren't in no trouble next thing I know yer standing on the railing of a bridge gettin' ready to jump into a river that even most fishes won't go near."

Uncle Jesse was trying to keep a level mind from what Bo could make out, "Bo…if you have some kind of a problem you should tell us. Not go out and try to take a coward's way out."

"I didn't do anything. I ate dinner with ya'll, did some work on the General, went to bed, then I'm where I was."

"Did you have any strange dreams?" Luke asked, Bo looked at him then back at Uncle Jesse.

"Actually…I remember something…I was running through this darkness. Not at night anywhere but it was light solid black, but there were these weird lights that came and vanished. There was this weird red monster and that's all I really remember."

Luke shrugged, "Sounds like some pretty serious sleep walking to me."

"You mean it could make Bo do that?"

Rosco shook his head, "That don't make sense, his eyes were open."

Luke sighed, "There was this guy in the Marines, he was in my platoon. We were out on a field mission. One night, he went to sleep, sleepwalked right out onto a landmine."

"And," Enos began, "A newspaper came through not to long ago that said a young woman walked to her death on a cliff, a witness said her eyes were open and stuff but she wasn't really awake. Kept walking like she had no idea the cliff was there."

"It ain't the same. Jesse, Enos and I are staying the night."

"Why?" Daisy exclaimed suddenly, practically rudely.

"We're putting Bo on a temporary suicide watch."

What should have been anger but was understanding surged through Bo. For once he actually believed Rosco just wanted to help. That the older man was genuinely _worried_ for him.

"That's kind of you Rosco," Uncle Jesse began, "But I can watch after my own kin."

Rosco shifted his hat in his hands, "I just want to make sure it don't happen again that's all."

Oh god…Rosco was worried for him, something must have been up.

VVVVV Chapter end

AN: Hope you're liking it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or anything else that anybody could sue me for. I own nothing.

Keystone Angels

Deputy Enos Strate was driving away from the Duke farm the morning after. Sheriff Rosco was not that far behind him. Behind him was General Lee with Bo and Luke. Luke was driving, he of course had to nearly tie Bo down into the passengers seat. The blond wanting to drive. Eventually he'd given in. They were coming to town to check with Doc Applebee.

Enos had a hard time getting over what he'd seen last night. Not to mention what he'd heard. About how Bo didn't have a clue what was going on when he was standing on the bridge. It scared him. For all Enos knew he could sleepwalk right off a bridge or a cliff or a building when he was sleeping. He remembered how horrible it was to see Bo standing on the bridge. And he never reckoned he'd seen Luke so worried.

The squad car sped into town parking in the parking place. With a sudden jerk of metal on metal Enos jumped. Rosco had just ran into him.

"Possum on a gum bush…Sheriff forgot where his brakes are again…" When he stepped out of his car to see if Rosco was Ok he saw her. A woman standing on the other side of the street. Dressed in a long dark dress, a little too thick for the summer weather. Dark hair and a solemn expression, she was nearly as pretty as Daisy. Key word there "nearly".

"Enos, you dipstick get back here and help me!"

"Coming Sheriff Rosco," He glanced in the direction of his boss who was climbing out of his car quite frazzled looking. When he looked back where he'd seen the woman, she was gone. Shaking his head and attributing it to staying up all night making sure there wasn't a repeat of the bridge incident he walked over to Rosco.

"You dipstick you threw on yer brake too fast!"

"Any chance you just threw it on too slow sheriff?"

"Of course not, I'm a brilliant driver! No way that could happen!"

VVVVV

Bo and Luke snickered lightly at the event that unfolded. Rosco slammed into Enos then proceeded to blame it on Enos. Who had really done nothing but park correctly. Bo looked over at Luke who was struggling to keep himself from openly laughing. It was the first time he'd seen his cousin smile since last night. It was the first time _he'd _smiled since last night.

They headed on to Doc Applebee's place leaving Rosco and Enos at the courthouse to argue.

VVVVV

"Have you been in a car accident recently?"

Bo raised an eyebrow at Doc, who raised a hand in acknowledgement, "I forgot who I was talking to. But I mean a particularly horrible wreck?"

"No, nothing too terrible."

"What about a death in the family?"

"Uh…no one I know about."

"Bad relationship?"

"Nothing serious."

Luke said, "What's this about?"

"Horrific experiences like car crashes or disasters leave long term psychological damage. It's possible to have subconscious thoughts of suicide without knowing they're even there. You Duke boys are under a great deal of stress, the way Boss Hogg always picks on you."

"…You think I subconsciously wanted to kill myself?"

"Either that or you're just a really deep sleeper."

"Well," Luke began, "Is there anything we can do to make sure this doesn't happen again?"

"I could give you antidepressants, that's the best I can think of. They are running trials at the universities, but they won't be able to clear the red tape for another couple of years."

Bo and Luke shifted uncomfortably, glancing at each other briefly Bo asked, "What are the chances it'll happen again, without the drugs?"

Doc crossed his arms and tapped his chin with his pen, "I honestly don't know. This may be the only time it'll ever happen or it could happen every night for the rest of your life."

"Can we think about it?" Luke asked, "We're gonna need to talk to our Uncle Jesse to see what he thinks. Thanks for the help Doc."

When they were outside and climbing back into General Lee Bo sank into the seat, tired, "Great, that's just great."

Luke stared him down and turned on the ignition, "If it keeps you from walking off a bridge I'm perfect game for it."

VVVVV

"What do you mean Bo Duke tried to kill himself?"

"I mean Boss, first he runs out in front of my squad car then out onto the bridge. He stood on the railing. Didn't even reply to what Enos or Luke was saying he just stood there. Luckily Luke caught him before he jumped."

Boss sat in his chair and stuck a cigar in his mouth, "…Lay off him for a little while him and all them Dukes. If he is suicidal I don't want him any more stressed out than he already is. Men with nothing to lose is dangerous."

There was a sudden knock at the door, gripping Rosco's attention. It swung open. A red headed woman stood there in a purple dress, about early forties she strode into the room, a man and woman not far behind her, also in purple clothes. "J.D. Hogg?" She cooed.

"Oh yes, yes, of course. Rosco, please leave us be, she has an appointment."

Obediently Rosco left, as he walked past the woman, she cast her blue eyes his way, it sent a chill down his spine. The others watched him as he left, all with looks that told him messing with them would be an extraordinarily bad idea. He was normally a bad judge of character, but something about these people…

VVVVV

Bo sat in the hay loft, thinking over what Doc Applebee said, if he wasn't depressed before he "tried to kill himself" he sure as heck was depressed now. It was stressing not knowing if you were right in the head.

But what if it was true, what if subconsciously it sounded like a good idea? What if he didn't have the people he cared about now? If he didn't have any of them would he really have a reason to live? If he was the only Duke on the farm would he have consciously been on that bridge instead of subconsciously? He roughly grabbed his dense locks of blond hair and let his head rest in his hands.

VVVVV

Daisy put her peach cobbler down on the table. Bo had only finished about half of his steak and Luke was trying to get him to eat more. To no avail. Her cousin was depressed after what Doc Applebee told them earlier that day. He'd barely said anything since they got back. Daisy had only begun to worry as in really worry when he skipped lunch. And now he wasn't eating half what he usually ate.

"Somethin' wrong suga?" She ventured, hoping to get a straight answer from him.

"Uh, no, it's terrific…I'm sorry."

Now he'd gotten the attention of everyone. "You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for…" She replied.

"I…I just got a lot on my mind that's all." He rose from his seat, "Great meal Daisy. Uh…Could I be excused? I need to take a walk?"

Uncle Jesse nodded, "Take all the time you need."

Daisy frowned as he left, so engrossed in his thoughts he was barely able to shut the door. "I just don't get it."

"Let him be," Uncle Jesse said, "Comin' that close to diein' has the tendency to scare young men like Bo into thinking about life and how close they came to loosing it."

VVVVV

They moved through the forest. Their cloaks blending in with the darkness. There was no moon in the sky that night. Clouds obscured it, no doubt a product of the evil they were there to weed out. They all met by the old oak on the eastern side of Hazzard. Mistress was already there in her ceremonial dress she was magnificent to them.

VVVVV

Cassandra Marbalor stood before her people. She was quite saddened every time they gathered, their numbers fewer. Only a few ancestral families had stayed after the Inquisition, and now their numbers were dwindling because of children somehow growing up with so called "realized morals". Poor lost sheep, Cassandra prayed for them every day. So tragic, they never understood that it was no sin to kill these people. That they had made a pact with the devil and were no longer human. They never understood that it was their duty to send these people to their master at the ninth level.

Yes, and their numbers dwindled because of natural causes. Those that die must have committed some kind of horrible sin, for she knew the god they were working for would not make their numbers fall without reason. Yes, these were hard times, where so many people sinned. Someday they would realize the error of their ways more would join to clense the evil and their society would flourish again. The thought made her twinge with excitement, it was her greatest wish to see such an era again before she died.

Soon…

She thought vibrantly.

"Brothers and sisters! Sisters and Brothers! Captains step forth and tell me what we know?"

Four people stepped foreword; two women, two men. "Mistress," They said in perfect unison, bowing as they did.

"Report."

The woman on the far left spoke first, "We have supplies to last for some time. And we've located the Heretics' hiding place?"

"And of the Dark One? Or of the position of the figurine in the Heretics' hiding place?"

"None, all we know is that they have the figurine with them for sure."

"We knew that!" Cassandra snapped, "It's their item of worship! They've always had it with them! After centuries of trying and failing to take it. We will succeed where our fathers and mothers failed!" She paused willing her calm to return, "And of the Dark One?"

"There was a near suicide at a bridge near here the night we showed up."

"Near suicide you said?"

"Yes, the papers said he was saved by his cousin."

Cassandra grinned, of course there was no guarantee the spirit had manifested . But it made sense, once every generation, the Dark One chose a host. The host always showed up in the same area her people and the Heretics were about to clash, and the first sign suicidal behavior, without the host's knowledge of course, only to be saved by family. The next sign was brief glimpses from the Dark One's past. Cassandra's father had killed the host before the Dark One was reborn, her fathers mother had been able too, going all the way back to when they'd first killed the Dark One. It was one of the things Cassandra had always worried about, when she came would Cassandra succeed? Would she keep the prophesy from being fulfilled?

No, silly thoughts, of course she would be able too. Hundreds of years of breeding and years of training. Besides, she'd always told herself the prophesy was nothing to really fear, just the dying words of a half crazed heretic before burning. "Sneak into the police station and get the file. Then we'll put the boy under surveillance. The rest of you get ready to cut the phone lines, block the roads, and place your men around the surrounding farms within the roads, we'll collect them with a crowd of locals. I want them all in one place when we make our move against the Heretics."

"When do we move."

"At my signal."

VVVVV Chapter end

AN: I hope everybody's liking it, or if not everybody at least a few select individuals.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or anything else that anybody could sue me for. I own nothing.

Keystone Angels

That night, Bo came back from his walk late. Glanced inside everyone's room a couple of times. In a way just to make sure they were alright. He was doing some serious thinking. Crawling into his bed, he didn't sleep for as long as humanly possible, afraid of what might happen if he did. Eventually he could manage it no longer and drifted into sleep.

VVVVV

He found himself in a strange place. A marketplace it seemed. He shoved his way through the crowd. Again, he knew exactly where to go, where to turn. It was a strange market. He saw people carrying bags of bread and other things like turnips or potatoes. He walked past a woman on the side of the street who was begging for money. Her eyes scarred and closed. Walking on, he only glanced back at the tragic sight once. God…where the hell was he?

Up ahead he saw a bend in the road and when he rounded it the sight he saw made him sicker than anything he'd seen in his short life. It was a large post coming out of the ground a young woman was tied to it. Bits of hay and larger wood were being placed all around her.

_Oh lord…they're going to burn her…_

He fought his way to the front of the crowd much more fiercely now. Suddenly he ran into a wall of men and women in purple robes. "Why are you burning her? What's she done to you?" he shouted angrily, outraged that this could happen.

They said nothing, just stared at him, their faces half obscured by their hoods.

The girl on the post was crying. She was young, in her late teens to early twenties, with dark hair, andgarbed in a black dress fitting for her situation. Someone lit the fire and Bo screamed, "No!" he slammed his way through the wall of purple garbed people, still hearing the girl's horrified screams that gave him a little bit of strength, he punched a cloaked man hard. But suddenly it stopped, the screaming stopped. He looked up, and she was limp on the stake, surely dead or nearly there. For a heartbeat he was speechless, purely disgusted by what these people had done. Then, her eyes opened, no longer were they the dark brown they were but a platinum blue. She didn't seem bothered by the fire any longer…what was going on?

The next thing Bo knew he was the one on the stake! The fires licking at his face and tearing apart his mid section, he tried to break away from the stake but his hands and neck were bound stiffly to the stake by rough ropes, though that was nothing compared to the fire. He screamed, as deep and mournful as the girl had, he twisted and writhed to the extent the bindings would allow as the flames consumed him whole.

"Bo! Bo! For the love of god wake up!" Bo's eyes snapped awake, he was in his room, the light was on, and Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse were all standing over him. Luke still had his hands on his shoulders. "You were screaming bloody murder for about five minutes straight. What happened?"

"Oh god…" Bo began, "It was horrible, there was this girl, she was burning at the stake…then she looked at me…next thing I know I'm in her place…" He looked at his family with watering blue eyes, "What's happening to me?"

VVVVV

Daisy sat down and hugged him hard, he returned the favor and offered a hand on her shoulder. She'd never seen him like this. Last night it was a dream that nearly had him jumping to his death, tonight it was a dream that made him think he was burning. Actually made him feel the fire.

Bo'd been there for her when Luke went away with the marines. He beat up a boy in high school who'd been aggressively "courting" Daisy. She hugged him closer, welcoming the warmth from his body as a sign he was alive. The sad part was, she didn't know how long she'd be able to have that comfort…

Bo sat on the couch with Luke and Uncle Jesse while Daisy got the coffee. "I don't know what to tell ya'll. It felt like I was burning."

"There goes the subconscious suicide theory." Luke said bitterly, "Maybe we should go down to the Hospital in Capital City, have some experts look at you."

"I don't think they'll be able to tell me much more than Doc Applebee."

Daisy spoke up next, "But Doc Applebee's a general physician, I'm sure a psychologist or a neurologist could tell us more."

"Sure," Bo said, "It couldn't hurt."

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow," Said Luke.

"I'll make the appointment," Uncle Jesse said. "Bo…this may not sound like a great idea, but you should get some rest."

"No, I'll dream. Who knows what could happen?"

Luke offered a hand to his cousin's shoulder, "I'll stay with you to make sure nothing happens."

"Luke-"

"I wasn't asking."

VVVVV

That night Luke stayed in the same room as Bo. He couldn't fall asleep, even if he'd tried. He wasfar too anxious. For now his cousin was what in seemed to be a dreamless sleep. But did Luke really know for sure? Maybe he was docile on the outside, like he'd been on the bridge, but inside he was on fire? He'd never known someone could have such a real dream that it was integrated into what they were feeling without it actually happening to him. Whatever it was, Bo really thought he was on fire. It didn't matter, they'd be going to Capital City in the morning and someone there would be able to tell them what was wrong. He just had to relax, and try to keep his calm.

Luke just couldn't get over seeing Bo on the bridge, standing there; ready to jump to his death. Not only that, but balancing so precariously on the railing that a strong gust of wind would have knocked him off if he hadn't chosen to go himself…

His mind was whirring with all the horrible things it could be. Brain tumor, syphilis,or schizophrenia…

No, no, no, no, no! He couldn't lose it now; he had to keep strong. Bo was scared, and what if he knew Luke was scared too? If the people in your life you've considered strong since you were a small child got scared during your worst trials you just got worse. It was human nature. Daisy was just holding it together; Luke could tell she was more worried for Bo than he himself was. It's going to be fine, he told himself again and again.

But there was that one nagging feeling that told him it was more this time. That something big was coming.

…That stupid little feeling…

VVVVV

"The boy, Bo Duke, he is the vassal."

Cassandra looked around as dawn broke on their camp. "Good then, send word to our people on the roads, tell them to block them, tell them to cut the phone lines and electricity. I want nothing coming or going from this county. Bring the townsfolk to the school and gather them there, then try to weed out the Heretics among them. Got it? And bring the boy for trial as a Heretic. Surely he asked for the Dark One to take him, for it is a high honor by his Master Lucifer. Those who care for him should be there too, so they can feel the pain of loving a Heretic. Go now."

"Yes, Mistress." The young man said obediently before stalking away. Now it was Cassandra's job to prepare her people for gathering up the townsfolk. Some of her servants were already at the farms surrounding the area. Everything's going exactly as planned. She thought, looking over at the crossbows and guns; that was a fate that awaited anybody who tried to be a hero. Some misguided soul who thought her and her people were the evildoers.

VVVVV

Daisy and Uncle Jesse waived goodbye to Bo and Luke as that orange car disappeared. There were chores that needed to be done, so somebody had to stay behind and do them at the farm. Daisy would have to report for work at the Boar's Nest in about a half hour so she wouldn't have been able to come anyway. "You think he's gonna be alright Uncle Jesse?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" He said with a smile. Wasn't that just like her uncle, be as positive as possible despite how grim the situation.

She smiled, a simple gesture she knew would make her uncle happier than he was. As positive as he made himself out to be she knew he was just as worried for Bo. "I gotta get the dishes washed and laundry hung before I get goin' to the Boar's Nest."

"You go and do that Daisy. I gotta feed the chickens and the goat."

Walking in opposite directions she made her way to the kitchen and turned on the water. When it was hot and ready to start she reached for the first plate when she heard a crash come from the barn. She dashed that way immediately, her heart, racing. Please, don't let something be wrong with her Uncle Jesse too.

"You got some nerve-" The she heard her uncle begin; knowing someone else was there she ducked behind the wall and watched through a hole. He was being held up by two men in weird looking purple robes.

"Tell us, Mr. Duke, is there anybody else on the farm?" One of them asked, "We don't want to be surprised."

Uncle Jesse looked around, before his eyes fell onto the hole Daisy was looking in from. Her mouth was dry as she slipped her high heels off, knowing she couldn't run in them. She'd take her chances with a bunch of rocks on bare feet than with these blokes. "No," He said, looking back to them, "There ain't nobody else on the farm."

Daisy was so busy watching the scene unfold that she didn't hear a third man sneak up behind her. And stick his crossbow in her back. With lightning speed she ducked underneath and hit the crossbow with her forearm, the shot went wide, and the arrow sank its way into the side of the barn. Imbedding in the old wood. He threw a punch at her, but she was faster, she dodged to the left and delivered a violent front kick to the man's chest. She heard the crack of ribs on impact but didn't turn around to look as she fled for the Dixie. An arrow whizzed by her knee as she ran, digging into the ground not far ahead of her. These guys meant some serious business!

The second arrow came closer, grazing her shoulder, only just. But it was a slice half decent enough to make her cry out in pain. She scrambled into the Dixie, the key was already in the ignition when she got in there so she started it up with ease. Those men were getting closer as they reloaded the next shots would be nearly point blank. The brunette Duke floored it; driving well out of their range by the time they had new arrows in.

One man still tried to shoot at her as she rounded the corner, the one who's ribs she'd done a handy job of cracking. It barely missed the Dixie's tire but landed in a cloud of dust as she sped away.

Why did stuff like this always happen when Bo and Luke were away?

VVVVV Chapter end

AN: I decided to get into the action a little. It'll get worse a little later, hence the PG13 rating… The horror will also get a little more prominent.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or anything else that anybody could sue me for. I own nothing.

Keystone Angels

General Lee rounded the corner, sending up a flare of dust and little leaves in its wake. "Easy, Luke! You keep taking those corners like you are I ain't gonna be the only one with health problems…"

"You ain't got no health problems."

Bo was sore about the whole thing, not only was he not sleeping, not eating, but now his cousin wouldn't let him take pleasure in the only thing he was good at in the world. He leaned back, trying to relax. On top of everything he was terrified of what the doctors would say. What if it was something big like cancer or something?

At least he'd have time to say goodbye to his family…

"Bo," His cousin said, "We may have a problem." Luke jerked the General into a sideways skid to keep from running into what he'd just mentioned.

"What is it?" Bo asked alertly, ready to take his mind off his condition. It was a blockade. A blockade of rocks strewn out on the road. "Aw heck, Luke you can-" He stopped , but his attention was suddenly drawn to the rear view mirror; men in dark purple robes standing behind them, blocking their exits. "We have a bigger problem…"

Luke saw them, "Who are they?"

Bo suddenly felt cold, about them triggered an emotion inside him; like he didn't know these people but there was already a surging fear of them running through his spine, "I don't know…" He semi-lied. They climbed half out of the General to get a better look.

They pulled crossbows from behind their robes. Luke put the car into reverse, "Bo get down!" Bo didn't have time to react when his cousin spoke, he toppled backwards, onto the hard dirt road. He scrambled to his feet just as a robed man aimed a crossbow at him. Scared for his life, he dove onto the windshield, the arrow just missing him as he shot into the driver's window. Before Luke could fight it, Bo pushed him aside and shot the General into reverse. If these psychos didn't get out of his way it was their own damned fault. They dove out of the way, letting the General shoot past them. But they weren't done, while Bo was getting ready for a 180 one of them aimed and shot out his front tire.

Bo lost control, going over the very same edge on the turn he'd warned Luke about. Going down the steep hill, it came to a jolting rest at the bottom, both Bo and Luke shaken. They crawled out of the General just as another reign of arrows came down on them. Bo ducked and dove under the General for cover. He didn't know how Luke was doing. His head was whirring, he only had a short time before they got down the hill and before their shots would be point blank. If he didn't think of something within the next couple seconds he was a dead man.

Aside from the fact, they were shooting at him. Bo had no idea how he knew that even as he saw the man's boots appear next to his face.

VVVVV

Boss was sitting in his office sucking on a cigar when they came through the door. Breaking the lock like a couple of SWAT members. He jumped back as Cassandra came through as well, "You!" He yelled, "What is this! You and I had an agreement!"

"Agreement? Hogg? Really…" She smiled, that slick smile, "It's nothing personal against you or the people of this fine county. But a darkness lurks among you. It has for years and frankly you've had no idea. You know the suicide? The Duke boy?"

"What are you talkin' about!" Boss said, not answering her question.

She carried on, ignoring the outburst, "He harbors the spirit of the Dark One. And Hazzard harbors our enemies. We will crush all our enemies with one blow."

Boss remained silent for a moment, "What do you want with the Duke boy?"

Cassandra smiled, a sweet smile really, and in a twisted way innocent, "What we've always done to Heretics..."

VVVVV

Luke jumped out from behind the tree, and hit the first man square in the chest, knocking him flat to the ground. The second and third were on him but Bo was out from under their car and tackled one of them into a tree, where he proceeded to punch him hard in the stomach and then the face.

Luke handled his attacker with similar grace. "Come on," he said, "We gotta get the General back on road. I'd bet good money more of them are coming"

Bo nodded, "Yeah…"

It pained Luke to see his cousin standing there like that, close to tears. He was so worried about his mental state and now he had these men in robes to worry about. God…who were they?

"Uh, hey Bo, I'll try to fix that tire, you get Daisy on the CB and tell her what happened." He needed Bo to keep his mind off what had just happened.

"This is Lost Sheep calling Bo Peep, over?"

The scared sound of Daisy's voice on the radio caught Luke's attention, "Bo, Luke, men in robes came here. They got Uncle Jesse, and they almost got me."

Bo went pale, "Well, are you alright."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, I was watching them from a hill not too long ago, I think they're taking him into town. I've passed convoys of these people, looks like they're trying to gather everyone up in town."

Bo nodded, "Daisy, stay on that hill Luke and I'll be there soon as we can manage."

"Over and out."

VVVVV

When they first drove in and saw her appearance they were shocked. The shoulder of her white blouse had a nasty blood spot on it, she was barefoot too. "Daisy," Luke said softly, "I thought you said you were alright."

"I am alright, Luke, I got gauze on it soon as I could manage and called you."

"Well," Bo began, "We're just glad-" He cut off, and dropped to his knees.

"Bo!" Luke shouted, clutching his cousin's shoulders.

Bo looked at him in terror, "...It's so cold."

"Bo!" The next thing Luke knew, Bo was laying limp in his arms.

VVVVV

Bo was in a dark room. His hands bound by shackles tied to walls on either side of him. He felt whiplashes in his back; how did those get there. Suddenly, someone turned on a light, someone in a full suit of chain mail armor. Bo knew where he was, he was back where he'd seen them burn that girl. Or him as the case turned out… Suddenly a harsh voice cried out midst the remaining darkness, "Confess, witch!"

He looked up, straining to see who was speaking, "Who are you!" He called. All this earned him was a smack in the face with something hard. Not a fist, more like a baseball bat. His head swam as his back right molar fell onto the ground. He only heard the chinking sounds of the tooth against the rock and the blood in his mouth. For a heartbeat he lost all motor control and was unable to stand on his own. The shackles were the only thing that kept him from falling completely.

A woman stepped into the light. No that wasn't right, it was the same girl who he'd seen burn on the stake. "I asked you to confess," She said coldly.

"I didn't do nothin'." He replied, this only earned him another smack.

She dropped down in front of him, and put her hands on either side of his face, she smiled then. A long, sad smile, "You've done something…" She whispered, her lush lips inches from his ear, "Even when you haven't!" The woman said harshly, then from where she touched him, that freezing sensation grew and grew. Her hands clasped his shoulder blades. Bo's chest and neck soon became so paralyzed with icy chill he couldn't even scream. She kissed his cheek and arms, wherever she touched him the cold senstion started and grew. He shivered, it was all he could do.

She stepped back, "It was warm at first, then hot, then unbearable…but after unbearable it was so incredibly cold…"

VVVVV

Bo snapped awake, he was in Daisy's arms. She was warm…god she was so warm. He welcomed the warmth and tried to catch his breath, but he was freezing. Shivering so fiercely even the three blankets they'd packed on him and the warmth of the fire was doing little good. "Bo," She whispered, "you were shivering. Cold to the touch."

Luke was sitting across from them, "It don't make sense, first you wake up screaming because you're burning. Then you're so cold you can't even scream…"

Bo licked his chapped lips, sending jolts of stinging sensation up his lips. Who cared, at least it was a sign he was alive. "What's the deal?"

Daisy shrugged, "Looks to me like they're gathering up everyone in town at the school. Everywhere within a 30 mile radius of town was either blocked. Phone lines were cut. The works."

"They were obviously planning this for some time." Luke murmured, "We got no food, no water source nearby. We got transportation, but the only places that do have those things are surrounded by those thugs."

"Even worse," Daisy said, "Those creeps are all over the place in these black jeeps, it's how they get around so quick."

"Have…have they hurt anybody?" Bo asked.

"I'm the only casualty I know of."

Bo leaned back, "Luke…Daisy?"

"What?" His cousins said in unison.

"There's a girl in my dreams, I don't' know her name. First dream I heard her screaming, second she was the one on the stake, and in this dream, she was torturing me like an inquisitioner or something…telling me to confess to witchcraft."

Luke put his head in his hands, and Bo stared up not really seeing anything, just looking and thinking. Was this girl a ghost? He of course had never really believed in them but he'd heard stories, demonic possessions, ghosts telling people to do things. Was that what she was? Some kind of a ghost? She seemed vengeful enough for it. Not only that, but Bo would be good money that his visions had something to do with those cultists showing up.

VVVVV

The Dukes were all to busy contemplating their next move that they didn't see the glint of black eyes beyond the firelight. Of jet black feather. Nor were they aware that through this creature someone was watching them.

VVVVV Chapter end

AN: If you think it's a little weak on the horror I promised in the genre, don't worry. Your ain't seen nothing yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or anything else that anybody could sue me for. I own nothing.

Keystone Angels

Bo hadn't gotten any sleep after he'd passed out, so he took watch with Daisy, then with Luke. By the time morning came around, the three of them were awake and trying to decide what to do next. "Well," Daisy said, "We won't get nowhere without something to defend ourselves with."

Luke was sitting on the hood of General Lee, "What about the compound bows and dynamite from the farm?"

Daisy shook her head, "It's our best bet but the place is filled with those creeps."

"Dang it," Luke hissed, "We don't get something to defend ourselves against those crossbows…"

Bo looked at his cousin and turned away. These high definition dreams were getting the best of him, his back hurt even though there weren't really any whiplashes there. His molar was still in place, but his jaw had a dull ache to it. Naturally, he hadn't told Luke or Daisy any of this yet. The way Bo saw it, there was no need to worry them. Even if he told him they couldn't solve it; it would just give them more things to think about, and right now all they needed to focus on was staying alive. "We should see what they want…" He said, waking himself up from his reminiscence, "Maybe it's just one thing and then they'll go."

After a long pause, Luke nodded, "Yer right cuz, lets get on the CB."

Luke, who was closest, reached over and grabbed it, while Bo and Daisy climbed in on the passenger side to listen. "This is Luke Duke calling. I wanna speak to your boss."

After the longest minute or so of their lives, just as Luke was about to repeat the message a voice came over the CB. Surprisingly female, "Hello Luke Duke…"

"Hello, whoever you might be."

"I'm sure by this point you realize there is no way out of Hazzard, except through my followers."

Despite his own fear, Bo spoke up, "Yer followers, you talk as if you're some kind of preacher or something."

"No preacher, Beauregard Duke, I myself am a follower."

After shooting Bo a nasty glare Luke proceeded in asking what she was doing in Hazzard. "What do you want?"

"To cleanse the earth of the fowl evil that the Heretics are…and to destroy the vessel of the Dark One."

Bo's mouth went dry, he was shaking. Somehow, he knew what she meant when she said that. What she was doing in Hazzard…one of her purposes.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"You're cousin," She said, this time with a businesslike voice, "He is to be brought before my people on charges of witchcraft. Surely he asked for the Dark One to take his body and flesh."

Bo jumped on the CB, "Do you know what's happening to me!"

"Like you don't…Listen Dukes, if you don't bring him to me within the hour, I will start to kill one hostage every twenty minutes, do you understand. I will start with those you love most…Think it over Luke Duke, is one man really worth all those lives?"

The CB shut off, and Luke still held it as he considered their situation. Bo climbed out the side of the General. "Bo!" Luke growled and climbed out after him. Bo walked to one end of the clearing, and brought a hand to his brow; his back to them.

Daisy walked over, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Bo, I know what yer thinkin' and you can't-"

He cut her off, his voice barely above a whisper, "I have to…" He turned around, despite the sad smile on his face his eyes were filled with tears. "I have to…else they'll kill everyone in that town. I don't doubt it for half a second and neither should you."

"Bo, this is stupid, you don't know that, for all we know they're bluffin'."

"And for all we know they're tellin' the truth!" Bo snapped, growing angry now, "I can't be responsible for the death of anybody down there. Specially Uncle Jesse or Enos or Boss or Rosco…" He was going off in a panicked tangent now. Thankfully, Luke walked right over and grabbed Bo's shoulders, and shook him.

"Bo, calm down, you ain't thinkin' right." Luke paused, "Do you think I can be responsible for your death?"

"No…it's just…We can't fight them. We run and our friends and family get killed."

Daisy crossed her arms, "Well, there's gotta be somethin' we can do."

Bo smiled that sad smile again, "You know there is."

VVVVV

They left the General Lee and Dixie up on the hill while they made their way into town. Luke hated doing this, he hated it with every fiber of his being. But he hated the idea of being responsible for the death of his friends just as much. But he knew what happened to people charged with witchcraft, it rarely ended well.

Luke knew that if it came down to that he would offer himself in Bo's place, maybe that would satisfy their bloodlust. He would sacrifice himself for Bo in a heartbeat.

The three of them walked down the street toward town, one of the cultist groups met them halfway. Crossbows lowered at them. They were wrestled into the back, two of them had the crossbows trained on the three of them. As Luke sat in the back with Bo and Daisy he shivered as he thought about what a bad idea this was, and how he wished he hadn't gone through with it. At least Bo was warm again, Luke had been terrified for his cousin when he started losing temperature the night before. On top of everything he didn't know when Bo was going to have another attack. And who knew, maybe he wouldn't survive the next one. He glanced over, Bo had an arm around Daisy, she was on the verge of tears, afraid of what was going to happen to Bo.

The guards said nothing as they drove into town. Luke was shocked by what he saw. People were clustered together in the street, in a massive crowd, flooding the street, among them were the cultists with crossbows, and a couple of them even with old rifles; WWII from what Luke could tell. The crowd gave way as they're jeep came through and more of the robed freaks pushed them aside. Then something he remembered made Luke's mouth go dry. It was something from when he was in high school, in history during a study unit on the Middle Ages in England. He remembered not really paying attention until he jumped ahead to a chapter in his textbook that read "Crime and Punishment". Y'know, one of those corny chapter titles after books or movies to try and get peoples attention. But it managed to get Lukes, he'd sifted through the chapter, ignoring his old teacher rambling on about currency. He read about trial systems, and executions…And how when people, particularly thieves, were being taken to their deaths they were taken in carts, and how most of them embraced the opportunity and would call into the crowd, like it was their time in the spotlight. There'd even been a picture in the textbook; one of the reasons Luke remembered this moment. The picture was of a young, blond man in the back of the cart, Luke couldn't help being reminded of Bo.

Luke swallowed, it made him sick to even think about seeing Bo like that.

Then the car came to a stop in front of a red headed woman, with four cultists behind her, "Hello, Luke Duke, you've made the right choice."

"It wasn't mine…" He hissed back defiantly.

She smiled, a smile all the sicker because it was clear she believed she was in the right, "And that would be the sinner…the host." She looked at Bo, "Take him."

"No!" Luke yelled, fear suddenly jolted through him. An anxiety he couldn't control, he couldn't believe he'd done this! Why couldn't he have thought of something better! It was his job to protect Bo and Daisy, he'd let them come right to the middle of the fire. He jumped upward, punched a robed person hard, only to be grabbed by three more and tackled out of the jeep and onto the cold cement. His cheek connected particularly hard with the street leaving a sting. But in moments it didn't matter as much; considering a cultist slammed their boot right into Luke's gut, another stomped down on his knee. Then he heard:

"Head to the courthouse!" The woman called, "Bo Duke, you are formally charged with the crime against our lord of witchcraft, and collaborating with Heretics. The punishment for which is death by hanging or burning as the situation warrants."

Luke tried to rise to his feet, but she had signaled to her muscle men, and when Luke was halfway up a powerful blow came to the side of his head. Red spots filled his head as his cheek hit the street again. He felt strong arms picking him up as he tried to blink the red spots from his eyes. "Easy Luke," He heard Cooter say, "We'll get cha there."

"C-Cooter?" he rasped.

"Yeah, and I'm here with Uncle Jesse an' Boss, Rosco an' Enos are here too."

"Where's Daisy?"

"Yelling at the harpy in charge of this whole thing. Cassandra."

Luke forced himself to open his eyes, he was laying in a row of his friends, behind them everyone from Hazzard who could fit in the room were there. He saw Bo, his hands weren't cuffed but bound by rope. Luke made a mental note of it, just in case he had the chance he would be able to cut his cousin free instead of weld him free. His cousin was forced to his knees, a guard on either side, each with a hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up. The woman, Cassandra, stood on the judges stand, where Boss would normally be. Then again, Boss'd never wanted to lynch Bo…

Luke sat up in an attempt to assess his injuries. He knew his stomach would be bruised but he didn't think anything got broke or punctured. Where the other guy had stomped his knee didn't feel like it was broken and Luke figured he could run on it if he had to, but it hurt.

"Followers! Misguided townsfolk who may look at this boy as having done nothing wrong, some of you may even consider him friends or family…but soon you shall all see the error in your ways! We are here to cleanse this town of the darkness that has set in it!" She looked down now, "Bo Duke! Do you admit to accepting the contract with your lord and master to bear the rebirth of the Dark One?"

Bo looked up, and for the first time Luke saw the small line of blood that came from the corner of his lip. No doubt hit when he tried to help Luke. "I didn't do nothin'."

"Confess…"

"Confess to what? I didn't ask for what's happening to me."

"So you deny?"

"Of course I deny I didn't do nothin'-" Bo cut off, a sudden, startled look appearing in his eyes.

Oh no, he was having another attack…

VVVVV

Bo felt it when he opened his mouth to speak, just as his sentence finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or anything else that anybody could sue me for. I own nothing.

Keystone Angels

Bo felt it when he opened his mouth to speak, just as his sentence finished, it was like there was something filling his throat. Like it was slowly coming up from his gut, it slid just far enough so that he started to gag. He leaned as far foreword as he could without the use of his arms.

"He's chokin'! Someone yelled from the audience, sounded like Cooter, but Bo didn't really care.

He couldn't breathe, it was blocking his airway! Surprisingly he was grateful when he felt the leathery, scaly taste in the back of his mouth. His heart was racing from both the want to inhale and the effort to cough up whatever it was. Then he hit the tipping point, it came all the way out.

Coughing violently he took deep breaths, tears from his watered eyes slipped down his cheeks in relief. When he opened his eyes and blinked away the water he wanted to throw up again.

It was a snake…for the love of god he'd just hurled a rattlesnake from his stomach. His face twisted in shock and disgust, he fell back, trying to get onto his feet. Unfortunately he pushed a little too hard and fell on his back instead. He scrambled away, his feet whipping wildly as he tried to get as far away from it as possible. It was like…like he'd given birth to some horrible alien creature…It sat there, turning it's ugly head from one guard to another, and that tail rattling away it's little song.

"Why this is just proof…" He looked up at Cassandra, who had risen in her chair; a smug look on her face, "Bo Duke, you've been convicted of-"

"That ain't proof!" He heard Luke howl, "All it proves it that he's sick!"

Ignoring him she continued on her way, "…witchcraft, the penalty for which is death by hanging."

A dark chill came over him. God…they were going to…

Adrenaline burst through him, he suddenly felt like a cornered animal. He lost it and started fighting the guards that held him, he made a run for the door. But stopped as he slammed into the people he hadn't expected to be there. Wading through the masses in vain, a punch landed on his cheek, sending him flying back. He was tackled by five or six of the robed freaks, they wrestled him to the ground, where they proceeded to kick him wherever they could. He heard other fighting sounds, until finally Cassandra's voice called out, she was standing beneath the judge's stand with Daisy in a chokehold, and a gun to her head. "If any of you fools try something like that again I will kill her. Who knows, you may even lose a second cousin to charges of herecy."

"You bitch!" Daisy rasped despite the chokehold, she was spitfire alright. Cassandra just gripped her harder, then threw her into Enos, who caught her a little more elegantly than Bo would have expected.

"Bo!" He heard Luke call as the strong armed guards picked him up, and this time he didn't have the strength to fight or even call out to his cousin as they took him out to Hazzard square, he had a pretty good idea why. There was an old tree out there…Bo had always wondered why Boss never cut it down. He always thought it was the money, but now he guessed there was a deeper meaning…

It was lit up by torchlight, a rope was thrown over the largest branch. There was a feeling in his throat when he saw it. A hard knot formed in his chest and his heart began beating fast. With sick humor he thought if he was lucky he'd have a heart attack before hand. It would spare him of their sick ritual, and it looked like he would suffer a lot less. He didn't see a ladder or even a stool, which meant they were going to hoist him up, his neck wouldn't brake, he would just dangle there and suffocate.

In that moment he wondered if he would get to say goodbye to his family or if they would just lynch him right then. They brought him next to the noose, where it brushed his cheek ever so slightly.

"Wait!" He heard somebody call from the crowd. It was Luke, he stood there, with Daisy and Uncle Jesse, Enos, Cooter was next to them and checking out a large guard. Bo didn't doubt it was to see if he could take him. Not too far from them, but mingled in with the Hazzard folk, he saw Boss and Rosco. It gave him a little comfort to see they looked worried. At least having his family there would take the edge off everything…

VVVVV

Cassandra narrowed in on Luke Duke, the brunette Duke boy. "What?" She said roughly, she just wanted to destroy the Dark One and get it over.

"If you really want blood take mine. I'll take his place. A scapegoat deal, where his sins are washed off on me."

Cassandra was about to open her mouth to deny him, then a slick idea ran through her mind. She remembered the Figurine…the item the Heretics had worshipped for centuries. No body in her family had succeeded in obtaining it, none of her servants had been capable. But maybe, if this boy was willing to give his life for his cousin, not even his brother or lover. Well, maybe they were lovers, she didn't know…In any case, she would send Luke into the Heretics lair for the Figurine in return for his cousin's life. She would still kill the vessel, and the other Duke would be sent to his death. And if Luke managed to come back with the item. She'd hang the both of them together, and she'd have the Figurine as an extra. Cassandra smiled, something for everybody…

"You really care about your cousin, don't you, Luke Duke?"

"That ain't obvious?"

"There is an item in the realm of the Heretics, a small blue figurine, an item of their worship. If you can successfully venture into their lair and retrieve it. I shall spare your cousin."

Luke looked up with a hope he would soon know to be false, "Then it's a deal."

Cassandra smiled, just as she had thought, the poor boy didn't know what he was getting into, "It's about nine o'clock, you will have until twelve to return."

VVVVV

Luke looked at Bo, his cousin had an open mouthed relief on his face, a hope, "I'll be back."

"Be careful, Luke," Bo said softly as the guards began dragging him to the jail, "Be careful!" He said louder, the scare of his sentencing and the guards' manhandling wearing off of him.

Luke didn't reply, for fear if he did he would break down and cry, and showing any kind of weakness in front of Cassandra would be a bad idea. He just gave Bo a final look with the hope his cousin would know what he felt. When Bo had disappeared Luke turned back to Cassandra, "Alright, where's this lair?"

"They've built around old mines, and a massive cave system. It spans one mile, all the way from the entrance to underneath Hazzard lake. It goes deep…the Figurine will be in the main chamber underneath the lake."

"I'll need a ride to the sight."

Cassandra smiled smugly, "That's your problem…"

Luke shot her a glare, then took off into the large gathering of people. A sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him, he turned expecting to see one of his family members but was surprised to see Boss and Rosco. "Rosco, if you want to arrest me this ain't the time nor place…" He said with dark humor.

Rosco gave him a look, "I ain't gonna arrest you. Uh, take this." Suddenly, there was a mass of black leather belt in Luke's hands; it was Rosco's police belt, with flashlight, batteries, bullets and a handy .45 revolver to go with them.

He glanced from Boss to Rosco, "But the probation-"

"Is on probation." Boss interrupted, "Lookit, I wanna see that cousin o' yours swing just as much as you do…which I hope don't come out soundin' wrong-"

"What my little fat buddy here is tryin' to say is, we want to see the both of you come out o' this okay…" Rosco looked down, hat in his hands.

"…Thanks…" Luke said.

VVVVV

As Rosco watched Luke walk through the crowds, he admired the way the crowd split for him, the same way they did those robed freaks. But Rosco could see they didn't let him through for fear or submission, but because they respected what he was doing for his little cousin. He sighed, "Boss, you think he's gonna make it?"

"Rosco, that boy's drivin' and fightin' have saved and ruined me on more than one occasion."

"What are you tryin' to say?"

"That I think he's coming back so in henceforth; that's what you have to think."

After that, Luke was gone, breaking into a run as soon as he got away from the crowd. This whole thing was a mess…and Rosco was clever enough to figure that Bo was caught right in the middle of everything.

VVVVV

It took Luke an hour of precious time to work his way back to the General Lee. True, it was in the complete opposite direction of where he needed to go, but he needed the car as transportation. Otherwise he'd really be wasting time.

Rosco's .45 felt heavy on his hip, he hadn't worn a firearm since the marines. He'd checked it out right after Rosco gave it too him, it was an alright weapon, something he'd never bothered to notice before. It wasn't anything like the semi-automatics most other cops had. Boss may not pay top dollar, but at least he didn't get low quality weapons. Luke considered everything as he let the chambers fall to the side and he slid a single bullet in there. Aiming at a tree branch on the other side of the clearing he pulled the trigger. With a massive bang it left a splintered mess of the wood, Luke grinned. In reality he hated the thought of having to use it, but if the Heretics were anything like the witchhunting party then Luke knew he would at least have to bluff his way into the figurine.

And if it came down to it, he would shoot somebody for the item, not in a place that would kill them right away. But he would shoot them so they couldn't jeopardize his mission. Because, really, if it came down to a nick in the leg for a crazed religious nut or his cousins life, he'd dish out the bullets like soup for the homeless. But if it came down to it, would he kill for Bo?

Stupid question, if he, himself was willing to die for Bo, then he should be willing to kill for him. It wasn't like he hadn't killed before. Luke had been forced to kill in the marines. Bo so far in his life had been spared that particular curse. But at least Luke knew that he would regret it, but was capable of taking life. Just one less thing that wouldn't jeopardize his mission.

Sitting on the hood of General Lee he considered his current situation: he had a gun, he had two and a half hours left to get the figurine, he had 6 round of ammunition in the cylinders, and another eighteen rounds in the belt, he had transportation; he did not on the other hand have layout of the caves or any idea of how crazy these people were. For all he knew they were even worse than the purple robed people. Perhaps they're so bad they make the cultists look like a practical joke?

As he climbed through the window of the General he pondered all these things.

VVVVV Chapter End

AN: Okay, for the next few chapters Luke's gonna be doing most of the action stuff, while Bo gets to suffer quietly for a little longer. What are these people the Witchhunters are hunting like? Who is that mysterious girl that keeps appearing in Bo's visions? Will Luke manage to save his cousin on time or will one of them parish before midnight even comes? All will be revealed!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or anything else that anybody could sue me for. I own nothing.

AN: I am sorry for the lack of updates. I had a little bit of lull with new ideas for the story, and one thing led to another and it took this long to come up with something new. I hope to update sooner in the future.

Keystone Angels

_She drifted through the darkness, a cold,lonely darkness. For the first time in years, she felt warmth. Not the kind of warmth she felt before the fire, but a human warmth. It was what she'd always felt near Owen. With no other host had she felt so warm, possibly because no other host lived so long. Dieing either at the hands of the Hunters or the Heretics. She smiled, soon now, she felt it, soon she would exact her revenge. They would feel her pain, know her hate. Unfortunately, so would Bo. A tragic side effect really. But she had no control over it, they were bonded by soul now, whether he wanted it or not, everything she felt resonated off her to him. She had never really gotten so far, she didn't know if the effects of her power would kill him or not. Although she seriously doubted it, he was strong, and by the point her power might grow too powerful for him his part would have been played. If he died during the rebirth process she would have regenerated enough that his life was no longer of importance. Sad, yes, but if she had to sacrifice him for her pain to end, so she could be with Owen again, then it meant nothing to her._

VVVVV

Bo sat alone on the jail cot, he was in the cell on the lower level of the police department. He was thinking, and praying. Sleep was quite impossible, and stupid. Bo knew he had to come to terms with the fact this might very well be his last couple hours on earth. His thoughts kept drifting back to that noose, how it felt against his cheek. And how the more he thought about it the more he felt the rough hemp sliding around his neck, he got a rush of fear as he thought about how it would suddenly close off his airway, then hang for god knew how long as it slowly sucked the life out of him.

If it came to that Luke wouldn't have showed up, which would mean he was dead. Bo would die knowing his cousin died for him. At least he wouldn't want to live after that…

A part of him even wished Luke hadn't gone, dieing was one thing, but if he knew he was responsible for Luke's death on top of everything-

"Bo…" He heard Daisy say softly from the bars.

"I'm here." He rose from his position on the cot and walked over to her, "Daisy-"

"No," She said sharply.

"No? You don't even know what I was gonna ask."

"Yes, actually I did. You were gonna say something about how if you die or if Luke don't come back. Well, it's not gonna happen so we don't even have to think about it." It was sad attempt at security, he knew it, she knew it.

"Daisy, it's not so simple…we're in deep this time."

"We've been in deep before."

"Never this deep…" He said weakly, "I'm scared Daisy."

Reaching a hand through the bars to his cheek, it was clear she could barely keep the tears from her eyes. "Bo, Luke is going to come back-"

"Nah, it ain't just the noose. These attacks, they're getting worse. And the uh…snake?" He uncomfortably spat the word out, the memory of the scales in his mouth still fresh in his mind.

"Yeah, what about it?" She flinched lightly at mention of it.

"I don't think it was part of what's been goin' on with me."

Questioningly she looked at him, "You mean something else was responsible for the snake?"

"That's what I think. All the other attacks, they were rooted in the realms of fire or witch hunting."

"So the snake was out of place."

"I knew the brains went somewhere in the family," He smiled, genuinely this time. It was a worry, if his current problems had nothing to do with the snake then what did that mean really? Was it some exquisite chance to frame him? Though he really couldn't think of a time when Cassandra or her followers could have done anything like that. There was something he'd heard about witchcraft. How it could make people do all kinds of crazy things. Cassandra was a witch-hunter, and judging by the massive lack of change from the cultists in his dreams to the cultists in Hazzard he would say this sect went back pretty far. Bo had never even really read about the Inquisition, frankly it depressed him. But from the little he did know people would be charged with witchcraft and wrongly convicted, where they'd meet some horrible fate. Actually a fate quite similar to the noose he had a good chance of getting close and personal with.

Bo walked over and sat on his cot, "How much time?"

She glanced over at the clock, hidden from her cousin's view, "Ten o'clock. Luke ain't gonna let you down. God knows he'd die before he let that happen to you."

"…Yeah…" Bo said darkly, that was the last thing he wanted. Waves of emotion came over him. Lord…he hoped there was an angel watching them, whether it be of dark or of light.

VVVVV

Luke ran, the moonlight guided him up the hill to the mine entrance, he had the gun in hand, it wasn't cocked, but he knew he would at least have to bluff his way out of any confrontation. He stopped and checked his watch again for about the thousandth time in the last twenty minutes. He was just so worried he'd look down at his watch and find out it was too late to get back in time for Bo. Stopping, he took a deep breath, he couldn't focus on that right now. It was impossible to stop worrying about it; but if he started thinking more about the time than getting that stupid figurine Bo was dead.

The mini-mag light from Rosco's belt was duct taped onto the side of the weapon, when the moonlight no longer led the way he was forced to switch it on. The mine was so dark, his light didn't go more than seven or ten feet in front of him before it gave way to darkness. His cowboy boots made little scraping noises against the sand and gravel beneath them, they echoed in the cavern. It didn't matter much aside from the fact it was nerve wracking as hell.

No. He told himself, he couldn't allow himself to get jumpy. Something the marines taught him, a man can get scared enough that he'll shoot at the smallest bump in the night. Problem was that bump could be anything from a civilian to a commanding officer.

He didn't know how long he crept amongst the mine before he caught his first whiff of trouble. There was a flurry of noises up ahead. Luke found himself unable to place them off the top of his head. But as he rounded the bend with the .45 trained on the sound he was first perplexed by the view. The first thing the light showed was a dogs hindquarters, gray, kind of mangy. Stepping closer the flashlight saw more of the animal. The beast's flanks were coated with blood. It was feasting on something, and as the pungent stench of death washed over him he knew it to be human. However, most of it was completely unrecognizable. Anything from a woman to an emaciated man. The dogs teeth sank deep into the stomach pulling out muscles from the back, but as it pulled it out through the top to feed properly a massive wave of small intestine came out with the dog's head.

Slowly, it turned it's head to the light. Full eyes glistened with metallic green and it's flanks dripping with both fresh and dried blood.

Luke was so shocked by the nightmare that lay before him he barely reacted as the dog charged at him. Panicked attempts to shoot it ended with him forgetting to cock the damn thing! The dog's weight forced him to the ground and the gun falling from his hand. It's claws were moving at rapid speed leaving tiny scrapes in his shirt and chest while Luke desperately tried to keep it's head from his face and neck. Twisting and scraping with all its might finally paid off as Luke felt the sharp pain of it's teeth slice right through the denim jacket and shirt, and into his shoulder muscles. The bite was deep, and in a frantic attempt to get it off he only ripped the wound wider, he could feel his muscles tearing violently as he threw the dog aside with a cry fueled by pain and shock. It slammed into the mine wall but recovered quickly. Quickly, was actually quite an understatement, it pretty much bounced right back. And charged for what Luke knew would be the killing strike.

VVVVV Chapter End

AN: Luke's in trouble. Duh… reckon it kind of goes unsaid really.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dukes of Hazzard or anything else that anybody could sue me for. I own nothing.

Keystone Angels

Duke luck was an ongoing matter of debate in Hazzard, some said they had the worst luck in all of Hazzard, and everyone else said that they had nine to fifteen lives that seemed to replenish after each crisis. This time was one of the latter times.

Luke reached out and grabbed the gun. Only just managing to bring it around a heartbeat before the beast would be on him again.

BANG!

The animal stopped in mid run, blown back by the tremendous force of the .45 at that kind of range.

Luke lay against the cave wall for a moment, heavily breathing from the near death experience. Warm crimson gushed down his shoulder and the pain was unbelievable. Luckily there was basic first aid supplies on the belt. Gauze and some padding to absorb the majority of blood. With great effort he carefully slipped off his jacket and with much greater effort his shirt. He looked at the injury, it hurt most definitely, and it hurt there when he moved his arm. But he didn't think any tendons were damaged. He'd have to get some serious antibiotics from Doc Applebee.

Anyway, this only proved one thing, that these Heretics weren't interested in visitors. Little facts like this only made his life harder.

Tying the final knot in the gauze he put both his shirt and jacket back on. "Aw, dang it…" He grunted, "That's my favorite jacket." He said this only when he realized how blotched with blood and torn it was around the shoulder and the back. Great.

Luke examined the body the dog had been chewing on. It was gruesome, the stomach was completely eaten away, guts that the dogs didn't eat hung out all over.

"Oh god…" Luke rasped before turning away from the sight, leaning one arm against the wall he bent down and hurled the small contents of his stomach. Finding the strength to look again Luke bent down next to the corpse. There were scraps of purple cloth lain about the body, must've been one of those witchhunters. Obviously the hatred went both ways. It was an old man, his head skeletal and balding at the top with only a couple patches of not-so-dense hair. Then he looked down and saw something shine in the dead man's hand, hidden under the one robe arm he had left. Luke bent down, and with the tip of the gun he tried to move the hand over. It was comparatively harder than he thought it would be. Rigor mortis was already set in, eventually Luke got tired of trying to flip it over with the tip of the gun. He reached down, all the while with a disgusted look on his face, and grabbed the man's wrist. Then he twisted it so he could see the object. With a crack it gave way and Luke found himself staring at a strange medallion. It was golden with a pentagon star etched into the center, turquoise stones filled the etches. It was really quite pretty. Luke guessed it belonged to the Heretics but he couldn't know for sure seeing as how he knew nothing about them.

Well, 'cept that their dogs were nasty as two rabid cats with a fire under their paws.

Literally prying it from the dead mans' fingers, the brunette Duke pocketed it. Maybe it would help him along the way. Then, under his breath, Luke muttered a small prayer for the mutilated body before him. Despite what those cultists were doing to Hazzard and what they wanted to do to Bo, this man was still a human being, and Luke could not even begin to imagine the pain he had died in.

Glancing one more time at the body with a heavy mind Luke took off into the cave at a run.

He'd learned his lesson though, the gun wasn't cocked so he could run safely, but his finger was always ready to cock and the other to pull the trigger. For a moment he wondered if he should have gone back and gotten some dynamite. He quickly discarded the idea. For one thing it would have taken too long, and for another it was too late now. Luke stopped suddenly, his light falling on a change in the mine. The light colored dirt the mine was made of gave way into a hard brown rock. Two tunnels each going off to the left or the right. Luke sighed, he thought about something he'd read in a magazine not too long ago. About how when people were faced with a choice they'd go in the direction of their dominant hand.

Luke did hate to brake from tradition. Without another thought about it he turned to the tunnel on his right.

VVVVV

This whole thing was a mess. Cooter Davenport knew Boss must've had something to do with it all. Although the mechanic doubted Boss intended it to go so far, he knew the bloated commissioner had some hand in this. He waded through the crowed of people till he found Boss and Rosco trying to get a conversation with Cassandra, who was currently held up in the most comfortable house in Hazzard. Boss's of course.

"You just tell yer mistress I wanna speak with her."

"She'll get to you when she's ready." The stone faced man said as he motioned for them to leave with his crossbow.

Rosco muttered something under his breath that Cooter wasn't able to catch. Trying to die down his sudden rush of anger as he approached Boss, it took all Cooter had not to tackle Boss to the ground. He'd always had a problem with anger, ever since he was a little boy he got into fights with other boys on the playground. Always over some insignificant thing like why they wouldn't let him play kickball or who's turn with the ball it was. There was one time in particular he remembered well. He'd gone to school with the Duke boys, course a ten year old Bo had just as short of temper as Cooter did at that point. Which was a bad combination really. Cooter was three years older than Bo, and at thirteen Cooter was at least three heads taller than the little guy. The incident was out on the playground. They'd found themselves all riled up over something or another, he didn't really remember what had sparked the whole thing. Ah well, the point was something sparked it. He'd just pushed Bo in the mud and was tackled as he was walking away.

Teachers never really did anything for fights, they went by the old excuse of boys would be boys and just looked the other way. Naturally, to keep his little cousin from getting so messed up he wouldn't be as pretty as he was in the modern day, Luke stepped in. Now Luke was naturally muscular, although he was only barely taller when he was fourteen he pushed both Cooter and Bo to the ground with little or no effort. Then he just glared down at Cooter and simply said "Why are you so angry all the time? What's the cause?" Just like that. He'd started to think about it, why was he so angry all the time. Was it because of his parents? Because of school? Why? It was a simple, single word question that he'd never bothered to ask himself.

Who knew where he'd be without the Dukes. There were countless times he could think of that he would have lost his garage. And if Luke hadn't intervened that one day what would have happened to him? Perhaps in high school or later on in some sleezy bar he would go so far as to kill somebody. For all he knew, Cooter would be rotting away in some prison cell doing hard time for manslaughter.

At that thought his anger was replaced with deep terror for his friends' safety and pain at what they were going through. By the time he approached J.D. Hogg the anger was gone almost entirely. Mind there was still enough there to fuel his words, "Boss!"

"What?"

"What did you do?" Cooter stalked up accusingly.

"What do you mean what did I do?"

Cooter frowned, "You helped Cassandra and her psychopaths get a foothold in this community."

Boss took out his cigar, "You're blaming this all on me?"

"As a matter of fact I am." The words flew from Cooter's mouth before he thought about them.

Rosco stepped between them, "Now you just listen up, my little fat buddy had no idea it would get this bad."

"That's right," Boss said, waving his cigar around, "It ain't my fault."

Glaring from Boss, to Rosco, he calmed himself down, "Yeah…you just keep tellin' yerself that."

VVVVV Chapter End

AN: Well, I got Luke out of trouble. For the moment. Not much of Bo in this chapter, like I said, he gets to suffer quietly for a little while.


End file.
